internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1952–53 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1952-53 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the 18th season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. 12 teams participated in the league, and Legia Warszawa won the championship. The final round was divided into three groups (1st-4th, 5th-8th, and 9th-12th place), held in Katowice, Lodz, and Nowy Targ, respectively. Bydgoszcz Championship *'OWKS Bydgoszcz' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 3:2 (1:0, 0:1, 2:1) Krakow Championship ;Krakow Group *2/14: OWKS Krakow - Wlokniarz Krakow 21:0 *2/14: OWKS Krakow - Gwardia Krakow 12:1 *2/15: Gwardia Krakow - Wlokniarz Krakow 13:0 *2/17: Ogniwo Krakow - Gwardia Krakow 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) *2/?: Ogniwo Krakow - Wlokniarz Krakow 10:1 (3:0, 4:0, 3:1) OWKS and Ogniwo advanced. ;Krynica Group Won by Unia Krynica ;Podhalanskiej Group Won by Podhale Nowy Targ ;Final round *Ogniwo - Unia *OWKS - Spojnia *Ogniwo - Spojnia *OWKS - Unia *Spojnia - Unia *Ogniwo - OWKS AZS Championship *'Politechnika Warszawa' - WSE Katowice 4:1 (1:1, 0:0, 3:0) *'SI Poznan' - UMK Torun 12:2 (2:1, 5:0, 5:1) *'SI Poznan' - Politechnika Warszawa 3:1 (1:1, 2:0, 0:0) *'WSE Katowice' - UMK Torun 13:1 (2:0, 5:1, 6:0) *'WSE Katowice' - SI Poznan 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'Politechnika Warszawa' - UMK Torun 5:3 (1:1, 1:0, 3:2) Ranking: 1. SI Poznan, 2. WSE Katowice, 3. Politechnika Warszawa, 4. UMK Torun. Polish Army Championship Participants: Group A: Bydgoszcz, Marynarka Wojenna, Krakow. Group B: Warszawa, Wojska Lotnicze, Wroclaw. *'Bydgoszcz' - Marynarka Wojenna 13:2 (4:1, 3:0, 6:1) *'Wojska Lotnicze' - Warszawa 5:3 (3:1, 2:1, 0:1) *'Krakow' - Bydgoszcz 8:3 (2:1, 2:0, 4:2) ZS Budowlani Championship *'Budowlani Opole' - Gornik Katowice 4:1 (3:0, 0:0, 1:1) ZS Gwardia Championship ;First round *'Krakow' - Rzeszow 9:1 (3:0, 3:0, 3:1) *'Wroclaw' - Warszawa - wojewodztwa 28:4 (11:0, 12:0, 5:4) *'Bydgoszcz' - Warszawa - miasto 14:3 (4:1, 5:0, 5:2) *'Katowice' - Poznan 31:1 (7:0, 15:0, 9:1) ;Final round *'Katowice' - Krakow 7:2 (1:0, 1:0, 5:2) *'Bydgoszcz' - Wroclaw 4:3 (3:0, 0:0, 1:3) *'Katowice' - Wroclaw 8:3 (4:1, 2:1, 2:1) *'Bydgoszcz' - Krakow 4:3 (3:1, 0:1, 1:1) *'Krakow' - Wroclaw 5:2 (3:2, 1:0, 1:0) *'Bydgoszcz' - Katowice 3:0 (0:0, 1:0, 2:0) ;5th-8th place *'Rzeszow' - Poznan 22:0 (4:0, 7:0, 11:0) *'Warszawa - miasto' - Warszawa - wojewodztwa 13:9 (8:1, 1:6, 4:2) *'Warszawa - miasto' - Poznan 22:1 (8:1, 9:0, 5:0) *'Rzeszow' - Warszawa - wojewodztwa 12:1 (4:0, 6:0, 2:1) *'Warszawa - wojewodztwa' - Poznan 6:3 (2:2, 1:1, 3:0) *'Rzeszow' - Warszawa - miasto 8:6 (3:1, 2:3, 3:2) ZS Kolejarz Championship *'Jablonowo' - Bydgoszcz 3:1 (2:1, 0:0, 1:0) ZS Spojnia Championship *'Nowy Targ' - Warszawa 12:3 *'Nowy Targ' - Lodz 20:0 *'Warszawa' - Katowice 6:1 *'Lodz' - Katowice 6:5 ZS Wlokniarz Championship *'Lodz' - Zgierz 9:3 (4:1, 2:1, 3:1) First round Group I ;Scores *'Kolejarz Torun' - LZS 14:0 (5:0, 3:0, 6:0) *'CWKS Warszawa' - LZS 21:1 (5:0, 4:0, 12:1) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Kolejarz Torun 10:1 (3:0, 4:0, 3:1) ;Standings Group II ;Scores *'Budowlani Opole' - Stal Siemaniowice 4:3 (1:3, 2:0, 1:0) *'Gornik Janow' - Stal Siemaniowice 16:0 (7:0, 5:0, 4:0) *'Gornik Janow' - Budowlani Opole 4:2 (1:0, 2:0, 1:2) ;Standings Group III ;Scores *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Spojnia Nowy Targ 12:2 (5:0, 3:1, 4:1) *'Unia Krynica' - Spojnia Nowy Targ 7:1 (2:1, 1:0, 4:0) *'Unia Krynica' - Ogniwo Krakow 9:1 (3:0, 2:1, 4:0) ;Standings Group IV ;Scores *'Wlokniarz Lodz' - AZS Katowice 5:4 (2:3, 2:0, 1:1) *'Gwardia Katowice' - AZS Katowice 3:2 (0:0, 1:1, 2:1) *'Gwardia Katowice' - Wlokniarz Lodz 3:2 (0:0, 2:2, 1:0) ;Standings Final round Group A ;Scores *'CWKS Warszawa' - Gwardia Katowice 9:3 (4:2, 4:1, 1:0) *Gornik Janow - Unia Krynica 4:4 (2:1, 1:2, 1:1) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Unia Krynica 7:3 (1:1, 4:2, 2:0) *'Gornik Janow' - Gwardia Katowice 5:1 (2:0, 0:0, 3:1) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Gornik Janow 5:2 (0:1, 1:1, 4:0) *'Unia Krynica' - Gwardia Katowice 14:3 (1:1, 6:0, 7:2) ;Standings Group B ;Scores *'Kolejarz Torun' - Wlkoniarz Lodz 5:1 (0:0, 2:0, 3:1) *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Budowlani Opole 2:1 (0:0, 2:1, 0:0) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Ogniwo Krakow 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) *'Wlokniarz Lodz' - Budowlani Opole 5:2 (1:1, 1:1, 3:0) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Budowlani Opole 6:2 (3:0, 3:1, 0:1) *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Wlokniarz Lodz 9:2 (2:1, 2:0, 5:1) ;Standings Group C ;Scores *'AZS Katowice' - LZS 17:0 (5:0, 7:0, 5:0) *'Spojnia Nowy Targ' - Stal Siemaniowice 5:1 (3:0, 1:1, 1:0) *'Spojnia Nowy Targ' - LZS 34:1 (11:1, 13:0, 10:0) *'AZS Katowice' - Stal Siemaniowice 4:3 (2:1, 0:1, 2:1) *'Stal Siemaniowice' - LZS 7:2 (0:0, 4:0, 3:2) *'Spojna Nowy Targ' - AZS Katowice 5:3 (1:1, 2:1, 2:1) ;Standings Other games *12/9: CWKS Warszawa - OWKS Krakow 8:4 (3:1, 4:2, 1:1) *12/10: CWKS Warszawa - OWKS Krakow 15:0 (3:0, 6:0, 6:0) *12/?: CWKS Warszawa - Wlokniarz Lodz 17:5 (1:1, 5:4, 11:0) *12/?: CWKS Warszawa - Wlokniarz Lodz 7:3 (3:1, 2:1, 2:1) *12/?: Kolejarz Torun - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 10:2 (5:1, 2:0, 3:1) *12/?: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - Kolejarz Torun 6:4 (2:2, 2:2, 2:0) *12/14: Gornik Janow - Gwardia Bydgoszcz/Kolejarz Torun komb. 6:4 (2:2, 3:2, 1:0) *12/14: Gwardia Bydgoszcz/Kolejarz Torun komb. - Gornik Janow 3:2 *12/14: Gwardia Krakow - Wlokniarz Krakow 12:3 *12/14: Ogniwo Krakow - OWKS Krakow 4:6 (0:3, 1:3, 3:0) *12/14: Spojnia Nowy Targ - Gwardia Zakopane 6:3 *12/?: CWKS Warszawa - Unia Krynica 7:2 (4:0, 1:1, 2:1) *12/?: CWKS Warszawa - Unia Krynica 6:1 (0:0, 2:0, 4:1) *12/20: Lotnik Warszawa - Gwardia Krakow 10:3 *12/20: Gwardia Krakow - Wlokniarz Krakow 14:3 *12/27: Polish Youth Rep. Team - Gornik Janow 10:0 (4:0, 3:0, 3:0) *1/11: Heymana - Korczuka 7:4 (0:0, 5:1, 2:3) - Spartakiada Zimowa OW Krakow *1/11: Spojnia Nowy Targ - Wlokniarz Krakow 23:1 (8:0, 8:1, 7:0) *1/11: Spojnia - Stal 4:1 (1:0, 1:0, 2:1) @ Zakopane *1/16: Lotnik Warszawa - Gwardia Krakow 10:5 *1/?: CWKS Warszawa - Gwardia Bydgoszcz/Kolejarz Torun komb. 11:5 (2:1, 2:2, 7:2) *1/?: CWKS Warszawa - Gwardia Bydgoszcz/Kolejarz Torun komb. 10:4 (0:3, 7:1, 3:0) *1/?: CWKS Warszawa - OWKS Bydgoszcz 12:5 (4:3, 5:0, 3:2) *1/18: CWKS Warszawa - OWKS Bydgoszcz 5:2 (1:0, 3:0, 1:2) *1/18: Podhale Nowy Targ - Gwardia Krakow 7:1 *1/?: OWKS Krakow/Gwardia Zakopane komb. - OWKS Warszawa 12:3 - Spartakiada Zimowa OW Krakow *1/?: Szamotul - Korczaka 8:6 - Spartakiada Zimowa OW Krakow final *1/?: CWKS Warszawa - AZS Poznan 17:0 (3:0, 6:0, 8:0) *1/? CWKS Warszawa - AZS Poznan/Spojnia Gniezno 22:0 (13:0, 5:0, 4:0) *1/?: Unia Krynica - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 11:2 (5:0, 3:1, 4:1) *1/?: Unia Krynica - Ogniwo Rep. 18:8 *1/?: Unia Krynica - Ogniwo Rep. 9:3 *1/?: CWKS Warszawa - Wlokniarz Lodz 12:1 (7:0, 2:0, 3:1) *1/?: CWKS Warszawa - Wlokniarz Rep. Team 11:2 (3:0, 3:0, 5:2) *2/8: Gwardia Krakow - Wlokniarz Krakow 5:1 (2:0, 1:0, 2:1) Images Prz 12-11-52.png|The December 11, 1952, edition of the Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 12-15-52.png|An image from the December 15 issue. Prz 1-8-53.png|An image from the January 8 issue. Prz 1-12-53.png|An image from the January 12 issue. Prz 1-12-53-2.png|" Prz 1-12-53-3.png|" Prz 1-15-53.png|An image from the January 15 issue. Prz 1-19-53.png|An image from the January 19 issue. Prz 1-19-53-2.png|" Prz 1-26-53.png|An image from the January 26 issue. Prz 2-2-53.png|An image from the February 2 issue. Prz 2-5-53.png|An image from the February 5 issue. Prz 2-5-53-2.png|" Prz 2-9-53.png|An image from the February 9 issue. Prz 2-9-53-2.png|" Prz 2-12-53.png|An image from the February 12 issue. Prz 2-12-53-2.png|" Prz 3-2-53.png|An image from the March 2 issue. External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1952 in ice hockey Category:1953 in ice hockey